This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Appearance of the prior portable terminals has been developed into a bar-type, a flip type, a folder type, and the like.
Recently, along with wide variations in the cellular phone design, a sliding-type portable terminal has been developed, where a sub-body equipped with a display slidably operates on a main body having a keypad. In the sliding-type portable terminal, the sub-body in a state of being closed can protect the key pad and avoid a malfunction thereof, and further a receiver is provided on the sub-body and a transmitter is provided on the main body and thus a distance between the receiver and the transmitter can be secured when the sub-body is opened.
In addition, in a sliding type terminal, a display provided on a sub-body is always directed forward and thus only one display can be used to reduce a manufacturing cost. Furthermore, it is advantageous for a user to see the display in a state of the sub-body being closed.
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional sliding-type portable terminals. In the sliding-type terminal 1, a sub-body 2 is configured to slidably open and close with respect to a main body 3 as indicated by the arrow. But the conventional sliding-type terminal 1 maintains the combined thickness of the main body 3 and sub-body 2 all the time during operations, and thus when the sub-body is opened, the conventional sliding-type terminal 1 disadvantageously degrades the user's wearing comfort.